Córdoba (Abd-ar-Rahman III)
Córdoba led by Abd-ar-Rahman III is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Córdoba The Caliphate of Córdoba was an Islamic kingdom which ruled Al-Andalus and part of North Africa from the city of Córdoba from 929 to 1031. The period was characterized by an expansion of trade and culture, and saw the construction of masterpieces of al-Andalus architecture (including the Great Mosque of Córdoba). Abd-ar-Rahman III became Emir of Córdoba in 756 after six years in exile after the Umayyads lost the position of Caliph in Damascus in 750. Intent on regaining power, he defeated the existing Islamic rulers of the area who defied Umayyad rule and united various local fiefdoms into an emirate. The first of a series of incursions to Corsica occurred in 806. Rulers of the emirate used the title "emir" or "sultan" until the 10th century, when Abd-ar-Rahman III was faced with the threat of invasion by the Fatimids (a rival Islamic empire based in Cairo). To aid his fight against the invading Fatimids, who claimed the caliphate in opposition to the generally-recognized Abbasid Caliph of Baghdad, Abd-ar-Rahman III claimed the title of caliph himself. This helped Abd-ar-Rahman III gain prestige with his subjects, and the title was retained after the Fatimids were repulsed. Abd-ar-Rahman III Abd-ar-Rahman III was the Emir and Caliph of Córdoba (912–961) of the Ummayad dynasty in al-Andalus. Called al-Nasir li-Din Allah ("the Defender of God's Faith"), he ascended the throne in his early 20s, and reigned for half a century as the most powerful prince of Iberia. Although people of all creeds enjoyed tolerance and freedom of religion under his rule, he repelled the Fatimids, partly by supporting their Maghrawa enemies in North-Africa, and partly by claiming the title Caliph (ruler of the Islamic world) for himself. Dawn of Man "All hail the most imporant Emir of Córdoba! Abd-ar-Rahman III, under your rule Córdoba became the intellectual center of Europe! You expanded the City's library, which would be further enriched by your successors. You claimed the title of Caliph, ruler of the Islamic World, for yourself and therefore contested Fatimid authority. You built a massive palace complex named Medina Azahara, which served as a symbol of your power. Above all, it demonstrated your superiority over your great rivals, the Fatimids of Ifriqiya in Northern Africa. The largest known city built from scratch in Western Europe, it would be described by travelers from northern Europe and from the East as a dazzling series of palaces full of treasures never seen before. Perhaps the most notable about your reign was the fact that people of all creeds enjoyed tolerance and freedom of religion, marking the climax of the period known as La Convivencia, The Coexistence. Your long reign of half a century also brought about the strongest fleet of Mediterreanean Europe. Most esteemed Defender of God's Faith, rise up and lead your people to glory once more! Turn Córdoba once more into the very center of Europe! Can you build a magnificent palace like Medina Azahara yet again? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to Córdoba, the center of Europe, in which people from all backgrounds live together in harmony!" Introduction: "I am the Caliph of Córdoba, ruler of the Islamic world. Have you come to see my Medina Azahara?" Defeat: "I have diligently numbered the days of pure and genuine happiness which have fallen to my lot: they amount to Fourteen: - O man! place not thy confidence in this present world!" Defeat: "I will continue to defend Allah's faith, for I am the Caliph!" Strategy Unique Attributes Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now reading your philopsophers' works and living in your alcazabas. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Author. * AOE III: Dey Icon Art. * Hocine Ziani: El Djezeiri Art. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Islamic Cultures